


Love is In the Air

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Reader requests, TAZ-Amnesty, Trans Male Character, Trans Stern, Vaginal Sex, sternclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: A reader requested "Sternclay mating season." This is the result.





	1. Courtship Rituals of the Sylphs: Sasquatch (disguised)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick content note: At one point, Stern becomes worried that Barclay is only being so nice because he's attracted to Stern solely because he's trans, but the issue is quickly resolved.

Stern prides himself on being able to pick up on subtle behavioral cues, piece together what’s going on with someone through clues scattered across his interactions with them. 

So the fact that Barclay has him this confused is, quite frankly, impressive. 

It started a few days ago: breakfast delivered to his door (no one’s there when he answers but he recognizes the footfalls as belonging to a certain, brown-eyed chef), pie he didn’t order but is delighted to have brought to his table as he works, fresh flowers in a vase on his dresser. Someone even ironed all his work shirts while they were changing the linens, and Stern has a very good guess as to who. 

The complication is that Barclay seems to be actively avoiding him. When he tries to chat, the larger man stammers out some excuse or another and hurries away. He seems nervous, and a different flavor of nervous than he was when Stern first arrived at the lodge. He hasn’t even joined Stern for their weekly X-Files watch, which is a pity because Stern does so enjoy his commentary (and the fact he grabs Sterns hand whenever there’s a jumpscare). It’s all a complete contradiction to the favors and gifts he keeps giving the agent.

Well, Stern is in an investigative profession. And he’s just decided on a fact-finding mission.

\----------------------------------------------

“This. Is. The. Worst.” Barclay punches the dough for tomorrows cinnamon rolls down again while Jake and Dani look on. 

“I mean, not to go all TMI or anything man but, like, you’ve been through a mating season before. Why is this one so bad?”

“Because” he dumps the dough into an oiled bowl and sticks in on the counter, “the last few times there hasn’t been a guy who was already making me walk into walls who also happens to be looking for Bigfoot.”

“I mean, that’d be one way for him to find Bigfoot that the dudes in black wouldn’t believe.”

“Oh?”

“I found Bigfoot and he bent me over a stump in the forest to fuck me reads like some National Enquirer shit.” Jake grins as Dani barks out a laugh and whacks him with a towel.

“But that’s just it. I don’t just want to do that with him. I mean, I do, but I need him to see that I’m a good mate, I mean, a good partner. He isn’t just a booty call to me.”

“Is that why you’ve been making tiny batches of those scones he likes every morning?”

“....Yes”

“Barclay, it’s okay, you’re not the only Sylph in this lodge to have the hots for a human.” Dani pats his shoulder.

“Aubrey isn’t investigating you for disappearances, and Duck can’t cart Indrid off to some dark government facility. Unless you count the supply shed near the ranger station. And it being this season makes it so damn hard to think straight I’m worried I’ll slip up and end my date tied up not in a fun way.” He puts on his reading glasses, starts flipping through a cookbook for menu ideas, muttering the whole time. Mating season makes it sound too simple, too animalistic: it's a time every few decades where his brain a) desperately wants to fuck all the time and b) becomes terribly insecure at the slightest indication that an object of his affection may see him as lacking. 

“Bro?”

“What if he thinks I can’t offer him anything as a partner?”

“Uh bro?”

“What if I’m not his type?”

“Dude!” Jake yells and Barclay looks up in time to see him frantically gesturing at the door where Dani is talking to someone. 

“Ah, there you are Barclay.” Stern steps past her into the kitchen, smiling.

“Yep, here I am” He presses closer to the counter in order to hide the fact that the mere sight of Stern and the smell of his aftershave is enough to make him half-hard in his pants. 

“Dani mentioned you have the day off tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d, uh, like to accompany me on a hike. There’s a trail of great interest to me, but it’s one I’d prefer to do with someone who knows the area.”

Barclay shoots a glare at Dani, who gives him a thumbs up. 

Stern reaches across the counter, lightly brushing their fingers together.

“Besides, I haven’t seen much of you lately, and I’d like to see more.”

He swallows thickly, tries to get his heart to stop pounding

“What time?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------

At nine the next morning, he and Stern meet at the trailhead near the lodge and head into the deeper parts of the forest. Stern wants to take the bobcat springs loop, which takes hikers to a pristine waterfall and pool, perfect for cooling off after a long walk.

That this is also one of the least traveled trails is something he's pretty sure Stern knows. 

He should be worried about being interrogated out in the woods, or a rogue abomination. Instead he’s worried that the shirt he’s worn is too drab. He wants to look his best, especially because Stern still looks amazing, dark hair slicked back and skin smelling of sunscreen

(Get it together Barclay, get it together).

He calms a bit as they walk, Stern asking him about the new menu (they’re heading into summer, meaning he has to leave the warmer, heartier foods of winter behind), about the forest, and telling him about the new true crime series he’s been following. Barclay can't resist teasing him.

“Nah, I bet you watch Buzzfeed Unsolved, not all that highbrow stuff.”

A faint, sheepish blush.

“Perhaps.”

By the time they reach the falls he’s feeling incredible; Stern is laughing and smiling, features soft and open in a way they often aren’t at the lodge. And, importantly, he isn’t overly horny.

Then Stern strips off his shirt and that last part goes to hell.

The pool is set into the rock, so Stern sits at the edge, legs dangling in the water and body laying on the stone and soaking up the sun. Cautiously, Barclay rolls up his pant legs and sits next to him, keeps asking Stern questions about movies in the hopes that keeping him talking will mean Barclay can hide his growing...nerves.

“Are you alright?” Stern sits up, folds his hands in his lap.

“Yeah, fine, to-totally fine. Feeling a little weird, maybe we oughta head back.” 

“You look a bit pink, here hold still.” Stern leans forward to touch a hand to his cheek at the exact same moment Barclay leans back to avoid the contact.

Which means Sterns hand comes to rest in Barclays lap instead, making the larger man hiss from the touch on an already sensitive body part. 

Stern looks down, then back up at Barclay, who is so busy wishing he could dissolve into a mist or something that he misses the smile spreading across his face.

“Barclay?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this have anything to do with why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Yes.” He squeaks out, then gasps when Stern kisses his jaw at the same time he starts slowly palming him.

“Honestly, it’s normal bodily reaction, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Stern, I’m not sure how to put this politely so I'm going to be blunt: being around you lately makes me feel like horny teenager so much it’s embarrassing. I’ve had to jack off in the stockroom when you’ve come in to eat. Twice.”

“That’s...wow.” Stern kisses his cheek, and when Barclay looks at him there’s a blush spreading down his neck. He slips into the water as he speaks, and it’s shallow enough that he can stand and rest his chin on Barclays knee. 

“That’s going to be very uncomfortable to walk back with.”

“I’m aware.” Barclay grits his teeth.

(Get it together, get it together)

“Would you like help?”

He grips the edge of the stone, water splashing at this fingers.

“Yes, god, Stern, please.” He spreads his legs so Stern can step between them, moisture from his hands adding to the wet spot already spreading on the front of his jeans. Sighs as his cock finally slips out of his boxers.

“Holy shit.”

He opens his eyes to find Stern staring at his cock in disbelief.

“This is downright pornographic.”

“It’s a dick.”

“I meant in its” Stern runs his thumb up one side of it, “proportions.”

“It’s all for you, baby, wanna make you feel so good.” It slips out in something dangerously close to a growl, and he slaps as hand over his mouth to stop anymore sounds from coming.

“How generous.” Stern smiles before running his tongue across the head and Barclay whimpers into his hand; mating season makes all his sense heighten, touch included and the small licks from the man beneath him are already pushing him close to orgasm. 

When lips close around the first few inches of his cock his head drops back with a groan, hands coming back to rest on the stone. He wants to howl (that’s what people always call the noise) to show Stern just how good he’s making him feel, but he’d lay money on Stern recognizing that as a Bigfoot noise. 

(Get a grip, _get a grip_ )

Sterns mouth slips further, enveloping him with heat, moans audible even through the splashes of the waterfall. He looks incredible, only a little flustered and Barclay brings a hand to cup the back of his head and stroke his hair because he needs to touch him more, needs to feel every part of him. 

There’s another noise, deep and primal, building in his chest and he’s not sure he can stop it.

“Kiss me, baby, oh god, fuck I’m close.” He bends forward as Stern stretches up, position awkward but neither of them caring as their lips meet for the first time, Sterns hand keeping a relentless pace on his dick. Barclay is everything at once, he’s drowning, he’s on fire, he’s falling he’s, he’s…

Cumming. Shit, he just came all over Sterns chest.

(He just marked him, he’s _his_ now, _no, get it together_ ).

“Um, sorry,”

“It’s quite alright. I rather enjoyed myself.” Stern sinks back down, kisses Barclays hip.

Voices in the distance.

“Shit, there’s people coming.”

“Then maybe we should head back. Uh, one moment.” Stern ducks all the way under water, pops back up cleaner and with his hair plastered to his forehead, blinking water out of his dark lashes. Barclay offers him a hand up, and he climbs out of the pool just as a pair of hikers round the corner. 

Barclay’s a bit worried that the walk back will be awkward, but instead Stern takes his hand, holds it much of the way down the trail. 

“It really isn’t anything to be ashamed of, you know? I meant that.”

“Being horny for you?”

“Well, yes. I find you incredibly attractive too, Barclay, though perhaps not as intensely.”

“It’s a weird time for me, most of the time I’m just a standard amount of horny.”

They’ve reached the edge of the parking lot for the lodge, dropping hands as soon as the building comes into view.

“You know, you missed X-Files night?” Stern murmurs, full of suggestion.

“How about we make that up now, then?” 

Sterns about to respond when Aubrey dashes out of the door, waving at Barclay.

“Oh thank god, we have a situation and we need your help. In the, uh, downstairs, wait that sounds weird and sexual. You know what I meant.” She bolts back inside and Barclay sighs. 

“X-Files tonight, perhaps?”

With the way Stern is looking at him, Barclay can’t help but say yes.

\-------------------------------------

“Come in.” The words drift through the door and Barclay steels himself, in order to forestall just jumping Stern as soon as he walks in the room.

The agent is stretched out on the bed, already in his pajamas (matching top and bottom, of course), coaxing the episode into playing. 

“Government issued laptops. They never run how you want them to.”

“It sounds like it’s dying.” Barclay eases onto the bed, settling the pillows behind him. 

“It might be. Ah, at last.” The episode begins and for a moment Barclay convinces himself they’ll just proceed as though this afternoon never happened.

But his senses tell him otherwise, especially when Stern scoots closer and takes his hand. See, his sense of smell can pick on arousal from humans and Sylphs alike. It’s not so much to do with a specific body part or gender but, as far as he understands it, with hormones and...fluids. 

Stern is turned on, he can tell.

He turns his head, moves slowly so that Stern has time to stop him or move away, and brings his lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Stern lets out a small sigh as Barclay kisses and nuzzles up the skin and into his hair.

“You smell so good, babe.”

“It’s bottom-shelf aftershave and hotel soap. Very fancy.” Is the droll reply

Barclay pulls his head back and cups Sterns chin, guiding him in for a kiss.

“You’re the fanciest thing in this hotel. Hell, probably in Kepler. Best-looking too.” He goes for another kiss, this one deeper, and then Stern is grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging him closer. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s obviously you.” With that he pushes Barclay onto his back, clambering onto him and unbuttoning his shirt. Runs his hands over his chest hair, ghosts his fingers over his nipples. 

“God, you are just, what’s the word?”

“Big?”

“I was going to say built. But yes, you’re so big and strong and I love it. Good lord, I sound like some sort of fragile flower when I say that” He squeezes Barclays thighs before undoing his jeans.

“Mostly sound like a dude who’s horny for guys that can bench press him.”

Stern laughs, then gives a rather adorable growl as he tugs Barclays pants down.

“You get going remarkably fast.”

“It’s a, uh, just a thing for me.”

“Must’ve made high school miserable.”

Barclays’s never been to Earth high school but from what he knows being constantly horny during it seems like it would suck.

His train of thought derails as he notices Stern toying with the top button of his sleep shirt. Stern catches his eye and raises an eyebrow.

“Something you want, Barclay?”

“Please take that off, I wanna see you, wanna see all of you so bad.”

“Take your pants off, shirt too.” He pats Barclays arms and sits back on the mattress so Barclay can obey him. When he lays back and he finds Stern has disrobed as well, and fished a condom from the bedside table.

“Holy fuck.” He whispers as Stern straddles him. 

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Yeah you have, you’re giving me the best view in the world.”

Stern huffs out a laugh.

“How would you like me?” He rolls the condom down onto Barclay, who has to bite back a low, rumbling purr at the gentle, erotic gesture. 

“You pick, babe, promise I’ll make you feel good no matter what it is.”

“In that case” he sinks slowly down onto Barclays cock and the larger man moans, knowing full well half the building can hear him. 

“Yes, ohmygod, this is better than I imagined.” He takes a moment to settle, hands resting on Barclays chest. Barclay wraps his own around them.

“Been imagining this a lot, huh?”

“More than I care to admit.”

“You’re riding my dick, think you can admit you were fantasizing about me.”

Stern leans down, slowly rolling his hips as does, to kiss Barclay before biting his lower lip with the same, adorable, growl. There hands are still together, and he guides them back until Barclays hands are pinned beneath his own. Barclay desperately wants to purr and growl in ways that aren’t human, his whole body screaming with delight and wanting to show it. But he can’t risk it, ends up whimpering against Sterns mouth as he rolls his hips more firmly. 

“You’ve got me there, oh, _god_ ,” his head tilts back with a sharp gasp before grinding down harder, “do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?”

“You’re doing a real good job of showing me.” He cranes his head up for another kiss, another whimper leaving him as Stern releases his hands to grab his face as his tongue slips between his lips. Barclay brings his hands to the smaller mans hips, thrusts up as best he can and Stern curses against his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck that feels good.” Stern sits up, hands resting on Barclays chest and thumbs rubbing at his nipples, making him groan and grip him tighter. 

“Got quite a mouth on you.”

“I assumed you’d noticed as much this afternoon at the falls.” Stern teases.

“I like it, let’s me know you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Stern moans, a deeper, more wanton sound than his previous ones and picks up his pace at that. 

Hmmm, interesting.

“Gonna, oh fuck, take such good care of you baby, gonna make you feel so good.” He runs his hands on as much of Sterns body as he can reach.

There it is, that same moan again. 

Barclay allows a satisfied purr to enter his voice.

“You like that, knowing I’d do anything to make you feel good. You _like_ having me in the palm of your goddamn hand, fuck, baby, like that.” His back arches and he knows he close.

“Yes, yesss, I, fuck, love it, you’re so good, feels so good, you’re amazing.” 

Barclay’s always had a soft spot for being praised in bed. And that, combined with the fact that a certain part of his brain has been screaming at him non-stop that he needs to please his mate, means he’s a goner. He comes, Stern diving down to kiss him as he does.

When they separate, panting, Stern carefully moves off of Barclay. He smells just aroused as when they started, maybe more so. 

“Lemme take care of you, babe.” 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Lay back and spread your legs.” It’s that same, rumbled purr in his voice, but he’s not bothering to hide it. He’s got more important things on his mind.

Stern gives a little, surprised inhale before hurriedly complying. 

Barclay moves onto his stomach, plants a kiss on his left knee, trails them up little by little. Reaches his goal, runs his tongue along the wet skin once, experimentally. Stern is lighting up all his senses, from the small moan reaching his ears to the taste of him on his tongue, and with every new input that mating-season voice in his head reminds him that Stern wants him, that he should do everything he can to keep him.

And the rest of his mind? It’s marveling at the fact that he’s lucky enough, hell, that Stern trusts him enough, that he gets to do this. 

He growls, hungrily, and presses his tongue across the skin again, hands slipping under Stern to cup his ass and bring him to a better angle. As he lavishes him with attention, he hears Stern laugh.

“Something funny?” He grins, looking up.

“Just, uh, I haven’t had a partner be so eager to do this in..quite some time. It’s wonderful.” He sighs and then moans as Barclay moves his tongue in hard swipes and circles. He’s growling more, hopes it’s muffled enough that Stern doesn’t notice how strange it sounds. He doubts he does, as the other mans hands come to rest on his head, petting at his hair.

“Yes, so good, so good!ohmygod, do that again, ohhhh.” His hips are working again, pressing him against Barclays mouth and chin, making lust and a need to please course through him.

“Please, please, I’m getting close, please don’t stop.”

Barclay wouldn’t, not for anything in the world. Closes his lips around Sterns cock and sucks, tongue working in small flicks. Fingers tighten in his hair and he feels Sterns whole body tense, doesn’t stop fucking him with his mouth and tongue until his hips stop thrusting. Rests his head on Sterns abdomen, kissing it idly

“Thank you.” Comes the murmur from above him.

“You’re welcome. Christ, I’ve been dreaming about that for ages.”

Stern laughs, almost bashful. Barclay plans on making him make that sound again every day for the rest of his life. He’s getting ahead of himself, he knows that, maybe Stern doesn’t have any interest in being around Barclay that long.

But at least this has taken the edge off of his mating-season brain.

Right?

\-------------------------------------------------

If Stern’s honest with himself, he’s a little surprised that the treatment Barclay gives him changes after that first night. 

It’s not the same level of attention, gifts, and surprises.

It’s double that.

Barclay brings him little tokens, candy or things he’s running low on, because he was out running errands and remembered Stern needed them. He starts cooking specific meals for Stern, ones that aren’t on the lodge menu. As soon as the flowers in his vase drop a petal, he gets new ones. 

Now, though, Barclay isn’t sending mixed signals. He stops and talks with Stern whenever they both have time, holds his hand if they’re walking together, pulls him into empty hallways to kiss him like its his last night on Earth, purrs compliments and filthy offers into Sterns ear so often he’s almost got a permanent blush.

The sex hasn’t stopped, either. He’s been to Barclays room every night this week, his thighs are sore, and he’s gotten very good at hiding the bite marks that stray too high above his collar (which Barclay always apologizes for).

Quite frankly, he hasn’t enjoyed himself this much in a long time. 

But caution is both a professional and personal trait of his. He can’t shake the feeling Barclay is compensating for something, or that there’s misdirection going on to keep Stern from noticing Barclays true motives. It’s not that he’s being used solely for sex, he’s sure of that much. Every night, after they’re exhausted (or Stern is, he swears Barclay could go all night if he wanted to, and Stern would be there right along with him were it not for, you know, the limits of the human body), and cuddled up together, Barclay asks if he’d like to stay the night. Offers breakfast in bed, all the cuddles he could want, says he’ll keep him safe and sound.

Every time, Stern declines. Barclay never pouts or guilts, but Stern sees the flicker of disappointment move through his eyes. But until he settles this suspicion in his stomach, or even figures out what the suspicion is attached to, maybe then he’ll accept. 

It’s Thursday evening, and he’s on his elbows and knees, face buried against the mattress and Barclays cock buried in his ass. He’s already come on Barclays fingers, and the larger man is panting and grunting as he chases his own orgasm. 

“That’s it, babe, take it, you feel so goddamn good, love fucking you like this, you’re such a good mate, take me so wellOHshit, shit.” Nails dig into his thighs as Barclay climaxes, and he waits until he’s completely finished before pulling out and flopping with a solid thwump on the bed. 

Stern collapses next to him, but stays on his side rather than resting his head on that strong, fuzzy chest. Something Barclay said in those last moments is coiling around in his gut, whispering thoughts that he wishes he could dismiss. But he can’t, he needs to know if this is what’s driving Barclays kindness, what he’s trying to hide.

“Is, uh, is that why you’re interested in me? Because I’m a man whose body you can imagine yourself ‘mating’ with?”

Barclay makes a sleepy, confused noise. And then, based on how the bed shifts, sits up with a start.

“Oh no! Oh, babe, no.” A warm, large hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he lets it roll him onto his back. Barclay looks down at him, worry plain in his deep brown eyes.

“I, that, that word just kinda slipped out, old habit from a previous partner. I’m interested in you because you’re _you_. I only care about your, uh, anatomy to the degree that it makes you feel happy or not and, uh, what parts of it you want me to touch, if that makes sense. Look, what I'm trying to say is that what matters to me is that you’re Lucky Stern, put-together-FBI-guy who’s had me walking into walls for months now, smartest guy I know, guy who’s so good in bed I see stars-”

Stern laughs, partially in relief and partially because Barclay looks so deeply, animatedly sincere as he brushes stray hair out of Sterns eyes. 

“I’m serious, babe.”

“I know it’s, it’s just, I suppose hearing you say all that makes me extremely happy.” He opens his arms and Barclay curls up against him.

“Wait, how’d you know my first name?”

“It was on the stuff you used when you registered as a guest. Just never used it because I never heard _you_ use it.”

“It’s not particularly professional sounding. But I like the way you say it.”

Barclay smiles, kisses his throat. 

“Stay the night with me, Lucky?”

“I’d like that, Barclay, very much.”

“Wow, didn’t even have to offer breakfast in bed that time. You’re still getting it though, if you want.”

“That sounds delightful.” He yawns and Barclay kisses his forehead before standing. It doesn’t take long for him to get ready for bed, and he gives Stern spare boxers and a “Keep Kepler Weird” T-shirt to sleep in, both of which smell like the soap he uses and make Stern feel happier just by wearing them. 

As they drift off to sleep, Stern lets himself relax into strong arms that, he knows now, have no other reason for their affection than that they (and the man they're attached to) care about him. 

Barclay drifts off awash in the smell and feel of Lucky in his embrace. It’s only as he’s just dropping into unconsciousness that he remembers he should be worried. 

Because mating season is about to get much, much more intense.


	2. Courtship Rituals of the Sylphs: Bigfoot (revealed)

Stern wakes up Saturday morning in Barclays bed. No surprise there, given that he fell asleep beside him in it last night. But Barclay is nowhere to be found.

Instead Barclay finds a note folded up beside his water glass.

_Morning, Handsome_

_I have to run out of town over the weekend. I have a health issue, nothing serious don’t worry, and the only place I can get it treated is a a few towns over. I’ll be back Monday, assuming nothing goes wrong. Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone (or record yourself if you do ;) )_

_Barclay_

Damn. Stern was really hoping to to tease him into fucking him in the storage closet this weekend.

There’s a knock on the door, and he tugs on the robe he’s taken to keeping in Barclays room. He swings the door open to find Jake Coolice holding a tray.   
“Roomservice, dude.”

“Uh, thank you.”

“No problem” Jake steps inside and sets the tray on the table, “Barclay ordered it for now before he left.”

“That was sweet.” Stern muses softly.

“Yeah, but it’s a little bit like watching your dad flirt. Which is gross. No offense.”

“None taken?”

Jake flashes a peace sign before leaving. 

Stern lifts the lid on the tray to find warm biscuits and gravy (a hold over from his midwestern childhood that he’d admitted to Barclay he still adored) and coffee with a lot of cream. Warmth floods his chest, and he makes a note (a literal one) to ask Barclay out for a real date when he gets back He takes his time with breakfast, musing what he’ll do now that his favorite distraction from work is out of town. 

The answer finds him six hours later, as he’s scanning the records from the Manogahela National Forest. Yes, he’s set up a way to listen in on their calls. He is in the FBI, after all, and on the trail of a possible killer. 

“Monogahela National Forest, Juno speaking.”

“Hi, we were hiking on the north rim trail and we heard some terrible noise, like howling and screaming all at once. Is that something we should be worried about, like a bear or something?”

“Hmm, might have been a fox or a bobcat.”

“Really, I’ve heard bobcats before but-”

“Oh, if you were up on that trail you weren’t far from Ghost Creek. The rocks and terrain there make even common noises sound weird.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The line clicks. Stern puts down his equipment, grabs his stack of files and rifles through them. He knows that name, Ghost Creek, he’s sure of it. 

He finds multiple documented reports of strange screaming in that area, approximately seven and fourteen years ago. 

He’s out the door in under ten minutes, flooring it up increasingly bumpy dirt roads until he gets as close as he can to Ghost Creek. From the map, he has several miles to go on foot before he can even reach it. It’s one of the hardest parts of the park to access, no trails or roads to be found. 

Reaching into the bag he carries full of camping/outdoor supplies for just such missions, he spits out several expletives. His hiking clothes aren’t in there. And he’s in his fucking suit. 

So be it. This is the best lead he’s had in months. He can’t waste any time.

Two hours later, his feet are killing him and his jacket is tossed into his backpack. But he’s found the creek and has been following it for about two miles. 

The sound comes out of nowhere, echoing through the trees. It’s not a scream, more like a howl with something higher and lonelier underneath it. It’s a Bigfoot call, he’s heard it so many times on so many grainy tapes and cellphone recordings. He’s so close to his quarry, he’s getting a bit giddy.

He keeps to the creek, switches to a jog, the call reaching him twice more as he travels. Twenty minutes later, the creek flows into what seems to be a high circle or rocks. It’s a narrow entrance, but he squeezes through. 

Inside the circle he finds the source of the creek; a spring, burbling merrily and surrounded by grass and wildflowers and a few small trees. Beyond that is a cave in one of the rocks, and Stern carefully makes his way towards it, scanning for movement. 

It’s then he spots the tent. It’s small, made for two people, and has no idea what it’s doing here. He kneels in front of it, finds it empty, considers the ground around it for clues. 

And hears the footfalls a second too late. Suddenly he’s pressed against the rock wall, shoulders pinned by a strong arm and hands trapped behind his back in an iron, furry grasp. 

He tries to fight, but can’t get any leverage or range of motion, the creatures weight keeping him trapped. A hand on grips his neck as soon as he tries to turn it. 

It’s Bigfoot alright. And it’s going to kill him, if the unending growl leaving it’s chest is any indication. 

There’s hot breath on his neck. He’d really hoped his eventual death by cryptid would be painless, something having his jugular torn out is certain not to be. 

The creature bites down, hard, and Stern allows himself a scream. A scream that halfway through morphs into a broken moan. The teeth don’t tear his skin, instead they nip at it, sucking it until it’s bruised. 

He tries to ignore the flood of lust hitting his system as a tongue runs across the now-sore skin. This doesn’t make any-

Oh, he is such a numbskull. There’d been speculation that he noise he’d heard was a-

“Mating call.” He shakes his head as best he can in disbelief at how ridiculous his error was, and how strange and probably bad a situation he’s landed in because of it.

“Uh huh, and you answered it.” His captor rumbles and his surprise at it speaking is overtaken by a mixture or fear and curiosity. Curiosity that’s satisfied, in part, by the creature rolling its hips against him.

How does one explain to a cryptid they’ve been hunting that there’s been a misunderstanding and they’re happily partnered with someone else?

A nose nuzzles his neck, slowly moving up to sniff at his hair.

“You smell so good, babe.”

“Wh-Barclay?” There’s no way, he’s hallucinating, he’s lost it, he’s-

He’s spun around and then he’s face to face with the creature he’s hunted for years. More importantly, he’s face to face with eyes and a smile he recognizes instantly. 

“Hi.” Barclay purrs, keeping Stern against the wall with his body, grip still pinning his arms to his sides. 

“What. The. FUCK?”

“I didn’t think in a million years you’d actually answer.” He’s slowly kissing across Sterns forehead. 

“You know what my job is.”

“Looking for Bigfoot. And now you’ve found me. See, I know how to make you happy.”

“I’m, you’re, the, ohmygod” The last words stem from Barclay biting his ear with a small growl. 

“Was, oh my GOD, did I just spend a week on the receiving end of a Bigfoot MATING RITUAL?”

“Way to make it sound unromantic.” Barclay pulls back and smiles down at him, “yeah, this fluctuation in my hormones made me want to spend extra time making you like me. But I’d been wanting to do that for weeks before it happened, hell maybe even months. You were on the receiving end of me having a huge fucking crush on you.”

“Oh.” For once, he can’t think of anything to say. Barclay relaxes his grip on his arms, and he reaches a hand up to stroke the fur on his chest. It’s dark with bit of copper, just like Barclays beard.

“It’s softer than I assumed.”

“Glad you like it. I conditioned it this week. Wanted to look extra-nice in case you saw me like this.” He pulls him into an embrace, rests his chin atop his head. 

“You’re taking an FBI agent discovering you’re Bigfoot rather well.”

“I gotta be honest, babe, horny brain is driving right now. That’s part of why I came out here for a few days. So I wouldn’t do anything I’d regret.”

“How does this not fall under that category?” It’s not accusatory, he genuinely wants to know.

“I trust you, Lucky. I think that, well, that if I explain a few things, you’ll realize we’re on the same side of things. More or less.”

“Does that explanation come before or after..” he trails his hand down until it brushes against Barclays cock.

“I prefer after, but you’re the boss, handsome.”

He’s going to get answers either way. So why not enjoy himself first?

“After. You’ve gotten me all wound upWHOahokay.” Barclay pulls him down onto the ground or, more accurately, onto him before rolling them onto their sides, face to face. There’s a deep purr (he can’t think of another word for it) coming from him as he pulls Stern into a kiss. It’s fuzzier than normal, but he finds himself not minding in the slightest.

He’s learning all sorts of things about himself today, apparently. 

“How, uh, how exactly does this work?” 

“Any way you want. Gotta say, probably best if I warm you up a lot. And right now I really, really, really want to suck your dick.”

Stern fumbles with his belt and fly, Barclay pulling his pants down and off once he can do so without ripping them.

He slips his boxer briefs down and lays back, opening his legs so Barclay can crawl between them. There’s no build-up to it this time, Barclays mouth and tongue on him immediately.

“Jesus, oh _jesus_ , Barclay, yes.” His tongue is relentless, breath hot and teeth barely grazing the sensitive skin. His grip on Stern keeps his hips trapped in place as he slips his tongue a little ways inside and Stern arches his back with a gasp. The purr from between his legs breaks off into a pleased laugh before the tongue slips inside him again. He’s already breathless, lets himself get lost in the feeling of how much Barclay wants him until the larger man finally pulls away and sits up, looming over him.

“I can’t take it anymore baby, I’m drowning in your scent, I wanna be in you so bad, please, please.” He’s panting, licking his lips as he looks down at him, and the fact that this huge incredible man, the stuff of legends, who could quite easily hurl him into the next county, is begging for the chance to fuck him makes him groan with pleasure.

“I’m all yours, handsome.”

Another growl.

“Yeah, you are.” Barclay takes one of Sterns knees in each hand, pulls them open as wide as Stern can manage, lets go of one for a moment and then Stern feels the head of his cock pressing at his entrance. 

Has Stern jokingly referred to himself as size queen more than once? Yes. Has he ever had anything this large inside him? Once, on an impulse purchase from an online sex toy store. 

He’s never been more grateful for Barclays thoughtful nature than he is in this moment.

“Damn, _damn_ ” Barclay purrs, and the head pushes the rest of the way in before he pauses, “you, you promise you’ll say if it hurts or I, I need to stop?”

“I do. Promise you’ll, oh god, warn me before you start doing anything too fast or hard?”

“Yep. Oh shit, you want it bad don’t you?” This is says as Stern wriggles his hips to shift further down on his cock, moaning as he manages another inch. Barclay works his hips slowly back and forth, pushing in little by little, stopping when Stern signals that he needs a minute to adjust.

“You know, I feel they misnamed you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s not your large feet that should have been commented on.” Stern laughs at his own joke as Barclay mock glares at him, yelps and then moans when he thrusts with a little more force. 

“I know that’s really why you came looking for me up here in Kepler. Couldn’t turn down the chance to see how much of my cock you could take. Relatedly” he pushes another inch in and Stern digs his heels against the ground.

“That’s, that’s all I can take without risking extreme discomfort.”

“Almost all of it. Goddamn, greedy little thing.” He moves halfway out, shoves back in and Stern cries out.

“More, oh god baby do that again.”

“Baby? That’s new. Guess all I have to do to make mister scary FBI into a begging mess is fill him until he can’t fucking move.”

“Yes, _yes_.” Sterns whole body shudders every time Barclay thrusts, still keeping his pace slow, and he brings his hand down to rub at his dick.

“Love watching you jack off while I fuck you.” Barclay bends as best he can, kisses Stern once of the lips before whispering in his ear.

“Can I go faster babe? I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.”

Stern murmurs his assent, tilts his head up for another kiss, and for a beat Barclay simply looks at him, softly and lovingly. 

Then he he bares his teeth and growls, hips snapping hard and fast and Stern screams, slaps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment of the volume of the sound.

“No, fuck, no need for that, no one around for miles, no one’s gonna hear you scream. Just me, and I really, really fucking like it.”

Stern uncovers his mouth, moan shifting into another cry as Barclay rubs the pad of his thumb along his dick, swift and full of pressure, rumbling purr now an unceasing noise bouncing of the stones. 

His orgasm is sudden and drawn out, Barclay slowing his pace to pet and paw at him gently as it moves through him. The he picks up again, and Stern watches his face line with concentration and lust as he fucks him.

“There we go, yeah, fuck, baby, you like being fucking filled, I’ll fill you until you can’t take anymore.” His words trail off into a strange howlgrowlpurr, and he doesn’t stop thrusting even as he comes.

Nor does he stop after, and Stern realizes he’s still hard.

“I begin to see what you mean about this being, uh, unrelenting.”

“No shit.” Barclay shifts so his arms are braced on the ground, kisses and nuzzles at Stern as he continues fucking him.

“You gonna be a good little mate and let me come in you again? Wait, shit.” He stops, looks at Stern worriedly, “sorry, you don’t like that word, I won’t-”

“It’s alright. I find I rather...enjoy it, in this context. And the answer is yes.”

“Fuck yeah, oh, oh shit, you’re such a tight fit, it feels so fucking good.”

“Counter-ohhh-point, your cock is fucking immense.” He laughs as Barclay licks at his neck and collarbone (the licking seems to come with this form, Barclay preferring kisses when he’s human). His body is getting used to the stretch, and he’s letting the limpness from being post-orgasmic help him accommodate Barclay. Then Barclay bites his shoulder and he growls, which seems to trigger something in the larger man and suddenly he’s thrusting harder and Stern is on the brink of what he can take.

“It’s cute how you think that’s a growl.”

“It is.” Stern nips at his neck, though he mostly gets a mouthful of fur.

“Nah, _this_ is a growl.” The same noise from when he first surprised him rumbles out of Barclays chest and it makes Stern whimper, buck his hips up and Barclay jerks his once, twice, and then comes again, and when Stern tries to pull back and wriggle off his cock he growls harder, pins him in place. 

“I’m not even close to done with you.” He’s staring into Sterns eyes, panting and fangs showing as he smiles and Stern has never been more aroused in his entire life.

“My, my back, it’s, the rocks.” He can’t get the sentence to come out right. The growl stops, replaced by the softer purr as Barclay presses their foreheads together and pulls out. 

“Such a good mate, telling me what you need so I can be good to you. C’mon, let’s move to the tent.” He scoops Stern up like he weighs nothing and carries him into the tent, gently setting him down on a very cushy sleeping bag.

Stern spreads his legs and Barclay crawls between them, but the head of his cock only gets in a few thrusts before Stern winces and Barclay stops immediately

“Ow. I believe that part of my body needs a break.”

“No problem babe.” He sits back so Stern can sit up, watches him intently as he unbuttons his now ruined dress shirt.

“I can get those stains out.”

Stern holds up the shirt, points to the rip from a claw.

“I can sew that up no problem. Not the first time I’ve ripped a shirt with these.” He wiggles his fingers. 

“I’m holding you to that promise.” Stern flops back, notices Barclay idly stroking his cock as he talks. 

“Come straddle my hips.” 

Barclay obeys and Stern reaches his hand forward and wraps it around the large appendage, making Barclay...yip? What an odd noise.

“Sorry, surprised me. I, I, oh fuck, said I wasn’t done but, if you need a break you don’t have to-”

“I want to. Both for the purposes of investigation and for my own pleasure.” The slick from his own body and from Barclays cum makes it easy to work his grip up and down the shaft and he takes his time, enjoying the way Barclays face looks and the little sounds he makes as he needily thrusts into his fist. 

“Can’t believe you’re, fuck, thinking about fucking research right now.” Large hands rest on either side of Sterns torso and the thrusts change tempo

“You know I view everything as a chance to broaden our knowledge of the world.”

Barclay barks out a laugh, “yeah, I love that about you.”

Stern tries to ignore the way that word hits his chest, tightens his grip.

“Want to come on me, handsome? _Mark_ me?”

“Yes, please baby, lemme come on you, want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Stern lets out a little moan at that.

“Well then, you better do it, my wrists is getting tired.” 

Barclay grips the sleeping bag beneath them and pumps his hips, purring, and in an instant cum hits Sterns stomach and chest. Barclay collapses, managing to catch himself before squishing the man beneath him, licking Sterns cheek with small, grateful noises. 

He rolls off, pulls Stern to spoon back against his chest. His embrace is the same as always; warm and solid, making Stern feel like nothing bad could ever happen. 

“They were me. The disappearances.”

“What!?” Stern tries to sit up and look at him but the arms just snuggle him close.

“Lemme finish. I can’t keep the same look for the entire time I’ve been on earth, because then you’d have a person who’d lived way, way longer than a human does. And there were one or two times where, well, where I needed to disappear. So off went the human disguise, never to be seen again, and as far as everyone else was concerned…"

“A person had gone missing.” Stern finishes. How simple. How complicated.

“Uh huh.” Barclay hums, rolls his hips and Stern feels his cock rutting against his ass.

“It still needs a break, and we’re going to need a bathtub, some toys, and a weekend before you can even try fitting that in my ass.”

“Could just keep doing this, if that’s okay. Or…” there’s the sound of a backpack being unzipped and then the unmistakable sound of lube being slicked over a cock, “open your thighs just a bit, yeah, like that, that’s good, go ahead and close ‘em.”

His cock slides between Sterns thighs and a groan vibrates out of his chest. The thrusts are slow, occasionally catching the tip of Sterns cock, but mostly gliding softly, teasingly against him. 

“Good?” Barclay whispers.

“Oddly so. I’ve never tried this but I..” he looks down and feels a rush of arousal as the watches the front of Barclays cock moving back and forth, the contrast in their sizes suddenly quite apparent. 

“Good lord, you really are enormous.”

“Most of that was in you.”

“Jesus.”

“Took it like a champ, lemme fill you up with my cock and my cum and made me feel so good. Like I said, a perfect mate.”

Stern moans, grips Barclays hand where it’s holding his hip.

“Am I a good mate?” The man behind him asks, kissing the back of his neck. The question is shy.

“You are. You’re very good to me, you’ve been so sweet even in the short time we’ve been together.”

A moan against his neck, the sight of the cock between his thighs moving faster.

“You’re wonderful, Barclay. Not to mention I like how big and strong you are. How, uh, capable you are in bed.” He grinds back and Barclay whines, pulls him close. 

“You make me feel so good, I love it when you fuck meOH!” Barclays cock catches his own again and there’s a chuckle.

“Someone’s turned on again, I can tell.”

“How?”

“Your scent. I’ll explain later.” 

Stern grinds his hips again, finds he can pick up quite a bit of stimulation this way, begins rutting on Barclays cock, tips his head back to give him access to his neck and whimpers, growls, moans as it’s coated in lovebites. 

A howlgrowlpurr against his shoulder and cum spreading between his thighs, followed by Barclay moaning his name and the desire in his voice, the way he’s holding Stern like he’s the only thing that matters makes him harder and he grinds frantically on his cock, not caring how wanton and broken the moans flowing from his throat are. 

“Fuck, Barclay, fuck, yes, ohmygod, so good, so goodohhhhh.” He comes, hips moving in little pulses and then relaxes back against the furry chest, warm palms rubbing lovingly along his arm and stomach. 

“I hope you don’t have anywhere to be tonight.” Barclays cock begins moving between his legs again.

“Just here, baby. Just with you.” He sighs, happily.

\-----------------------------------------------

He’s not entirely sure how long they’ve been fucking at this point, only that it’s getting dark. 

Stern is on his back, lips stretched wide around the head of Barclays cock as the other man straddles his neck, huge hands dug into his hair.

“There we go, there. We. goooohhhhh” Cum hits his tongue and drips down his throat as Barclay pulls out but doesn’t move from above him.

“Lemme see.” 

Stern opens his mouth and Barclay grins, growls.

“That’s so fucking hot, seeing that fucking perfect mouth filled up with my cum.”

The hand is back in his hair.

“You want more?”

“Yes.” Stern nods opens his mouth and Barclays cock is immediately in it again, pushing until Stern taps his thigh to signal it’s as far as it can go. He’s hit something more intense than any subspace he’s ever been in. His world is only Barclay, all he wants is to taste him, to feel him again and again, to let Barclay fuck him as much as he pleases.

The cock in his mouth moves slowly back and forth, pressing his tongue down, making spit trickle from his mouth and tears prick his eyes. 

“Look at you.” Barclay coos, brushes a thumb down his cheek, “so hungry for my cock. I’m gonna fuck your face, babe, would you like that?”

He nods as best he can and the cock moves faster, Barclay leaning forward and bracing his knuckles on the ground to push deeper. Stern gags momentarily and then moans as it gains an inch in his throat. Barclay isn’t speaking any more, panting instead and jerking his hips to gain friction rather than depth and Stern stretches his gaze so he can see Barclays face. His eyes snap open and he returns Sterns stare, smiling at him.

“Keep looking at me baby, wanna see those gorgeous eyes go wide when I cum down your throat, yeah, oh yes.” He tenses and cum hits the back of Sterns throat making him moan and choke a little but he doesn’t want to tap out, wants to take all of it. Gasps when Barclay pulls out, licks his lips.

There’s not even a pause as Barclay roles him onto his hands and knees and starts fucking him. His body is limp and pliable, his nerves alight with pleasure at being so thoroughly used for Barclays enjoyment, of making him so happy, his mind warm and floating in a sea of sensation.

“Take it, c’mon, take it, you’re already dripping with my cum, oughta make this easier.” Barclay grunts, fingers leaving bruises on Sterns hips. Stern whimpers in pleasure.

“Love watching your ass bounce when I fuck you like this” the hands glide to the side to grope at his ass before returning to his hips, “almost as much as I love watching you take my cock.” He pounds into him almost violently. 

“Gonna keep this up all night, you hear me my sweet little mate? Gonna keep my cock in you so no one else can even think about fucking you, and you won’t be able to think about anything but me.”

“Barclay.” The moan is a whisper.

“That’s my name babe, and you’re all mine, oh FUCK, Lucky, fucking hell you’re so good, c’mon, gonna fill you up.” He stills and Stern feels him cum, feels it drip down his legs before he even pulls away. He flops onto the ground.

This time Barclay collapses on the sleeping bag next to him.

“Jesus christ.”

“Uh huhmmm.” Stern mumbles, hand reaching blindly around until Barclay takes it and pulls it to his chest.

“I try to do anything else I’m gonna pass out. Think you might already be there.”

“No, can do more if y’want.” He still feels dreamy.

“Nope, you need rest. And aftercare, because that was intense.” Barclay strokes his side lovingly. 

The next half hour is a blur of Barclay feeding him, cleaning him off, cuddling him, and when Stern finally comes out of it-

“Good god, I’ve never been so exhausted in my life.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Absolutely.” He rolls over, kissing the now human Barclay happily. 

“I’ll clean you off better when we get to the lodge.”

“Barclay, if you think for a second I am hiking back with my legs like this-”

“In the morning, I mean. No need for me to stay out here now that you know.”

“Are you still in the heat of it?”

“Today was probably the peak, it’ll mellow out now. Not that I want to stop spending time with you. In and out of bed.”

“That reminds me: would you like to go out to dinner with me when we get back?”

Barclay wraps his arms around him, his face a portrait of happiness.

“I’d love that, Lucky. I really would.”


End file.
